wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 27, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The February 27, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 27, 2012 at the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon. Episode summary CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan Not to be outdone by SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long, Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim General Manager of Raw John Laurinaitis decided to kick-off the final WWE Raw of February with a rematch between WWE Champion CM Punk and World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan. After Chris Jericho and CM Punk's heated exchange, Bryan made his way to the ring. A distraction from Mr. Laurinaitis before the opening bell allowed Bryan the early advantage but CM Punk quickly ran the World Champion out of the ring. With the match officially underway, the WWE Universe was treated to another competitive match-up between WWE's best. The action spilled in and out of the ring under the close observation of both General Managers. However, both Punk and Jericho seemed to know each others style of competition very well. With both champions reeling from a collision inside the ring, chaos ensued on the outside. Santino Marella and David Otunga found themselves in a minor skirmish that was broken up by Mr. Laurinaitis. As Teddy Long, Laurinaitis and the official argued on the outside, Daniel Bryan tried to make an escape. As the World Heavyweight Champion walked up the entrance ramp, Sheamus attacked, tossing Bryan back in the ring. This assist from The Celtic Warrior allowed the WWE Champion to execute the GTS on Daniel Bryan. However, before the official could make the count, Mr. Laurinaitis ran in the ring and prevented Punk's victory. This resulted in a confrontation between Laurinaitis and Long. With the match seemingly called off, CM Punk walked away from the ring. As he proudly displayed his title, the WWE Champion was brutally attacked by Chris Jericho. Kelly Kelly vs Nikki Bella No doubt thinking about the recent actions of her friend Eve, Kelly Kelly squared off against Nikki Bella on WWE Raw SuperShow. The lovely Divas battled back and forth and each showed off impressive displays of athleticism. As Kelly Kelly built a fair amount of momentum, Brie Bella tried to distract the blonde bombshell, perhaps attempting Twin Magic. Kelly knocked Brie off the apron, but was rolled up by Nikki. However, Kelly Kelly proved why she is one of WWE's top Divas and reversed the pin into one of her own to secure the victory. Primo & Epico vs Kofi Kingston & R-Truth vs Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger In perhaps their most impressive WWE Tag Team Championship defense yet, Primo & Epico managed to defeat two formidable teams in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. Early on in the contest, Kofi Kingston's fast-paced offense seemed to be too much for his opponents to handle. However, in a contest with so many talented Superstars and strong pairings, no one could maintain momentum for too long. Each tag team seemed poised to outdo the other on their way to the tag team titles. However, Primo & Epico's teamwork was what ultimately led them to victory leaving the WWE Universe with no doubt as to why they are the WWE Tag Team Champions. The celebration for Primo & Epico was short-lived as the entrance way exploded in a burst of fire and Kane made his return to Raw SuperShow. The Big Red Monster made his way to the ring and laid out every Superstar involved in the contest. Although Primo & Epico retained their titles, an enraged Kane spread his message of hate at their expense. Eve addressed the WWE Universe One week after revealing that she used Zack Ryder, Eve addressed the WWE Universe and explained that she is "a woman in a man's world." She explained that she has no problem using men to achieve her goals. She implored the WWE Universe not to blame her for her natural strengths, but to blame their weaknesses. After she left the ring, Kelly Kelly confronted Eve and asked her what has gotten into her. Eve responded by laughing in Kelly's face and walking away. Results * Singles Match: CM Punk vs. Daniel Bryan (w/ AJ) ended in a no contest * Singles Match: Kelly Kelly defeated Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) * Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the WWE Tag Team Championships: Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) © defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) and Kofi Kingston & R-Truth Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Alicia Fox Category:WWE television episodes